One Lucky Girl
by brittana11
Summary: Susan Pierce brings home a young Latina girl who has nowhere else to go. She never expected for her own daughter to be the only one to draw the young girl out of her shell. Written in the POV of Susan, Brittany and Santana.


**I've recently gone through this story and fixed some of the mistakes I could find.**

**Susan POV**

I knew that I should be home instead of still sitting at my desk, but this case I just can't let it go. It is this little girl who had been abused by both her parents and I can't find a suitable home for her. Just as I'm about to leave my boss comes in with the little girl.

"Susan can you please take Santana home with you?" he asks.

"I don't know Jeff; I have a daughter of my own." I tell him.

Normally I would have jumped at taking a needy child home for a night if needed, but I know that Santana is a very angry child for obvious reasons. I don't want to risk her hurting my own daughter.

"Please Susan," he begs and I fold.

"Come on Santana you can home with me." I say grabbing the little child's hand.

000000000000

When I finally get home I set Santana in front of the TV and rush to the kitchen to find my husband and little girl happily making our thanksgiving dinner.

"Mommy," my little Brittany screeches as she runs into my legs.

Santana backs away slightly as Brittany lets go and looks at her. The girl must have followed me in here. I hold my breath hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

"Pretty," Brittany says taking Santana's hand and pulling her into the living room.

I half expected Santana to yank her hand back and start yelling in Spanish at my overexcited and friendly little girl, but she shocked me by just allowing Brittany to yank her around the house.

"Are you here for thanksgiving?" Brittany asks as I follow them up to Brittany's room.

I don't really trust Santana not to lose it and hurt my baby girl. Not that I think Santana would do it on purpose, but being abused can really mess with one's mind.

"Yeah," is all Santana says.

The rest of the day is pretty normal. I let Pete my husband do most of the cooking while Brittany plays with Santana. We eat at four watching some football game I could care less about instead I was watching Santana and my baby girl. They're sitting side by side eating which is made a lot easier for Santana since she's left handed and Brittany has her left side plastered into Santana's right.

I honestly don't know how Santana is dealing with the incessant chatter of my little girl cause even I get fed up with it after a while, but she sits there for five hours staring at Brittany like she's the most interesting thing ever as she talks about unicorns, ducks and wanting to be a princess.

When it is time for bed Brittany insisted that Santana sleeps with her. After trying to talk her out of it for ten minutes Santana comes in.

"I'll sleep with her."

0000000000

**Fifteen years later:**

I don't know how I missed it all those years ago, but Santana Lopez was and still is in love with my daughter. She ended up being adopted by a rich couple from California when she was eight. Both girls had cried for hours when I told them Santana would have to move. She had been staying and sleeping in Brittany's room for three years and it was really hard on them.

I know that they kept in contact, but what I didn't expect was on Brittany's graduation day was to see none other than Santana Lopez waiting off to the side for her. At first I thought that she was just here because she had nothing better to do as I knew for a fact that she was only in town because her adopted dad's mom had just died and the funeral is tomorrow. How wrong I was though.

"Santana!" Brittany shouts jumping off the stage and into her arms laying a huge kiss right on her lips.

"Hey baby," Santana whispers spinning them around.

I stand there in shock as I watched my eldest daughter make out with her well I don't know what they are.

"Mommy whose Britt Britt kissing?" Elena my youngest daughter asks tugging on my leg, she's only six.

"That's obviously her girlfriend. The one she's always talking to and sneaking off to see on the weekend." Christy my middle daughter who's twelve says flipping open her phone.

It's then that I notice the two of them walking towards us, Santana's arm around Brittany's shoulder. Somehow my husband appears beside and he has a huge ass smile on his face. I have to be honest I feel like decking him. He has always said that Brittany is into the ladies, but I had never believed him as she always brought guys home to hangout.

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Pierce, long time no see." Santana shyly says squeezing Brittany closely to her.

"It's good to see Santana." I politely say still shocked that she's here and apparently with my baby girl.

"So Brittbear this is the reason you turned down Juilliard and decided to go to UCLA." Pete says grabbing both girls into a bear hug.

"Yes daddy, Santana and I are dating. We decided to two years ago, but couldn't tell anyone or Santana's adopted parents would have kicked her out. And she got into UCLA's film school." Brittany explains probably knowing I will want answers.

I can see the proud look in Brittany's eyes as I know that film school is hard to get into. When I look at Santana my heart melts as she's looking at my daughter like she's the best thing in the world and I'm going to make you my wife one day. Honestly I can't be happier for my eldest daughter that she's already found someone who will love her until the day they die. That's when I know I made the right decision all those years ago to bring Santana home on thanksgiving. I guess I really did have something to be thankful for that day.

"Well then when you both leave for school I'll expect you both back for thanksgiving, Christmas and summer breaks." I tell them and Brittany hugs me with all her being whispering a thank you into my ear.

**000000000**

**Brittany POV**

Those first three thanksgivings with Santana where the best. It also happens they are the first I remember. Being five and having your mom bring home a strange looking little girl might have been weird to some people, but I knew mommy helped kids whose parents couldn't take care of them.

After Santana moved to California we wrote each other every month, but our lives were so different and far apart I didn't feel close to her anymore. That all changed when we started high school. I made the school varsity cheerleading team, the Cheerios as the only freshman. Coach Sue who is freakin' crazy, told us that we have a competition in Southern California I was excited to finally get out of Ohio.

I found out from one of the senior cheerleaders that we are the six time defending national champions and haven't lost a single competition in over seven years. So back stage away from all the girls on my team I have a mini freak out until someone taps me on the shoulder. I spin around literally lost my breath.

"Santana?" I asked cause I can somewhat recognize her, but she looks all grown up and utterly hot.

I'm talking model hot here. So I may have stared and drooled a bit, but anyone would look at a beautiful creature like her.

"I thought that was you Britt Britt." Santana says smiling as looks me up and down.

"What are you doing here?" I ask smiling cause I really never thought I'd see her again.

"Well I'm a cheerleader at my school and I saw on your Facebook that you would be here so I knew I couldn't blow this off." Santana says looking down at her shoes blushing.

"Do you maybe want to do something after today's round?" I shyly say looking down.

"I'd love to." Santana says excitedly looking up with a huge smile. "I can totally show you around if you want." she offers blushing again.

"I would love that." I tell her wrapping my arms around her and hugging her.

I feel her let out a sigh all the tension leaving her body as she melts into me.

After that we stayed close despite the distance between us. We'd text, call, skype and occasionally write letters to each other. On top of all of that Santana convinced her adoptive parents to let her spend all her long weekends and breaks with their parents who happen to live in Lima. What they don't know is that she hardly spends any time with them, but instead spends all that time with me.

Santana has asked me not to tell my parents and even though I hate lying I do it for her. I knew from the moment I saw her at the competition that I loved her, but like always it takes Santana longer to figure things out.

"Brittany," Santana whispers about a week before junior year as we are lying in the bed at the apartment she used when here.

"Yeah," I groggily say turning over to face her.

"You know I care for you right?" she asks pulling me into her chest and kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, San I know you do." I sigh snuggling even more into her.

"Well I just want to know if you ummm maybe would consider being my umm girlfriend?" Santana into my head.

"What?" I ask sitting up unable to process what she just said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana softly asks again.

My jaw drops and the only thing I think to do to get rid of the sadness written all over her face is to kiss her so I do.

"Yes," I breathe pulling slightly away only to dive back in.

"Really?" Santana asks I think in shock that I said yes.

"Of course silly, who wouldn't want to be your girlfriend." I say snuggling into her again.

"I am pretty awesome aren't I." she says running her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah," I sigh happier then I think I've ever been.

0000000

**Brittany's Graduation Day**

I know that Santana's adopted dad's mom died so she wouldn't be able to come, but I still wish she could be here. I wouldn't even be graduating without her help these last two years. She's my everything.

Walking across the stage I glance at my family and see my sisters both smiling at me, my dad holding the video recorder and camera documenting everything and my mom watching me with a very proud look on her face. Too bad the only thing I can think of wanting is for Santana to be there.

After the ceremony is over I just so happen to look back at the edge of the stage and see my Santana standing there a huge smile on her face.

"Santana!" I shout as I leap off the stage into her arms and laying a big one on her lips.

I don't care that everyone can see I'm just super glad that she's here.

"Hey baby," she whispers spinning us around.

"I missed you." I say into a kiss.

She deepens it and we're full blown making out in front of my family and entire school. Not that I care, but I do know that Santana does she's not big on PDA. After several minutes she pulls back slightly resting her forehead on mine.

"I'm sooo proud of you." she says staring deeply into my eyes.

"Thanks," I whisper a blush creeping across my cheeks.

"I hope you don't mind my spending the whole summer here with you." she says looking away.

You have to know that two nights after her adopted parents sent her first year of college check in she told them she is in love me and planned on living with me. They kicked her out and told her they don't want to see her ever again. The last thing she had to do was go to the funeral, but after that they want her out of their lives. I'm just glad they didn't hurt her like her actual parents did not that she ever talks about her childhood before meeting me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but what about all your stuff back in California?" I ask not wanting her to lose all her clothes and other things.

"My friend Quinn is clearing out my room as we speak." she says pulling me even more into her.

"I should go see my parents." I tell her looking over at my mom and sisters.

"What if they freak and force me to leave?" she asks giving me the saddest look ever.

"Then I'd tell them to fuck off. You're my everything San and nothing will ever change that." I tell her.

She wraps her arm around my shoulders as we walk towards my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, long time no see." Santana shyly says squeezing me tightly to her like if she doesn't I might leave her.

"It's good to see you Santana." my mom says.

I can tell that she's really shocked that Santana is here. Luckily my dad is there to make it all better.

"So Brittbear this is the reason you turned down Juilliard and decided to go to UCLA." my dad says grabbing us both in a bear hug.

I nod, as Santana pulls me back into her. I think she needs me to be near her or she'll freak out, she's always been afraid of my parents rejecting us. In her mind it's okay for her to be without any family, but not me. I don't get it because she'll always have a family so long as she has me.

"Yes daddy, Santana and I are dating. We decided to two years ago, but couldn't tell anyone or Santana's adopted parents would have kicked her out. And she got into UCLA's film school." I tell him and my mom.

I'm very proud of all of Santana's achievements even if she's really shy about them. After she told me that she got into the film school I knew my decision was made even if she said we could still go to New York like we had been planning. Sure we had been planning to go to New York since we had reconnected freshman year, but I looked up the film school and found that it was the best and hardest to get into. It took some convincing, but finally Santana agreed that we would both go to UCLA.

Santana looks over at me with the most loving eyes. She's always looking at me like I'm the most important person in the world. All I know is that I want to marry her one day, but I know that she won't ask until after we graduated college.

"Well then when you both leave for school I'll expect you both back for thanksgiving, Christmas and summer breaks." my mom says and I hug her whispering a thank you in her ear.

000000000

**Five Years Later**

"Britt baby, I'm home!" Santana shouts most likely kicking off her shoes as she heads into the kitchen searching for me.

I'm currently throwing up in our master bathroom. If I let her know where I am she'll be pissed that I didn't call her earlier, but really I couldn't call her off the set of her own movie. My wonderful wife, yep that's right we got married our sophomore year after some guy that in one of my classes kept hitting on me and stalking me she had enough and proposed. Well anyway my wonderful wife has just started filming her first big block buster. She's a very popular director ever since graduating a year and half ago.

"Brittany if you don't answer I'm calling the cops." Santana shouts.

"I'm in the bathroom." I shout down not wanting her to call the cops since I know she will.

I hear her running up the stairs and throw up the bedroom door and then the bathroom door. I turn around and weakly smile at her as she wraps me up in her arms and carries me to bed.

"You should have called me baby," Santana coos fusing over me as she puts me in our bed.

"I didn't want to disturb you on your first day at set." I softly say curling into Santana's body.

The look Santana's giving me is one that says I should have. I know she wants to always be there to take care of me, but sometimes she can't and she's going to have to accept that. It's nice to know that no matter what if I need her she'll always come.

"Baby I want you to call me if you start to feel sick again. I don't like the thought of you throwing up all alone with no one to take care of you." she says kissing the top of my head.

"San, this is your first big movie. You can't be off the set all the time because I have morning sickness." I tell her smiling when she starts rubbing my stomach.

"Our little baby's in there." she whispers in my ear.

The smile on her face spreads to mine. We both have wanted to have kids since Santana had asked me to marry her. At first Santana was against me getting pregnant until I told her that while I did enjoy dancing my one true dream is to be pregnant with our child and have her take care of us. Plus I reminded her that her job earns us much more money than my job could and I can go back to dancing after our child is born.

"Shooting went well," she says rubbing my still flat belly.

"I'm glad, how long are you on set tomorrow?" I ask looking up at her.

"I have to be there by five and I don't think I'll be able to get off until midnight or later." she says kissing the top of my head.

"Why'd you get off so early today?" I ask laying my head on her right shoulder.

"Because I told my producer that I had to get home to my very sexy wife." she says with her signature smirk.

That's the last thing I remember as I fall asleep in her arms.

**000000000**

**Nine Months Later**

Santana wasn't much help in the whole delivery process. Sure she got me to the hospital, but after that there was absolutely nothing she was helpful with. The only good thing she did was to allow me to squeeze the life out of her hands. Thankfully once our daughter was born she is much more helpful getting me whatever I please.

"I love the both of you so much." Santana whispers sitting down next to me looking down at both of us.

"Aly, loves her mami." I softly say running a finger down her cheek.

"I love Aly and her mama." she says.

I make Santana curl up next to me. She wants to go sleep on the couch, but I wouldn't let her as I want her close to me. She may never realize this, but I can't sleep without her. Every time she has a late night she's always scolding me for staying up until she gets home if only she'd realize I need her next to me. She's the only one I trust to protect us. Don't ask me were this fear came from maybe it's from that guy that stalked, I don't know, but I do know that I can sleep peacefully when she's lying next to me.

"You're parents and sisters will be coming soon." she whispers holding me tightly to her body.

"How do you know?" I ask looking down at our sleeping daughter.

"Elena just texted me." she says kissing the back of my neck.

"I hope they don't stay long I'm exhausted." I tell her curling even more into her body.

"I won't let them." she promises and I know that she will kick them out if need be.

She's the best decision I ever made. It was taxing for so long with us being apart in high school, but now that she's got a big movie coming out in a few days, a huge house she insisted on buying and now our daughter I know it was all worth it.

"Oh sweeties where is she?" my mom says as she comes storming in.

"She's sleeping," Santana whispers glaring as my dad and sisters come in rather noisily as well.

I turn to the side to allow them to see our sleeping daughter. Out of the corner of my eye I see Santana watching them like a hawk. Even though she knows they would never hurt either of us she's still super protective, it's one of her many qualities that I love so much.

"She looks just like you Brittbear." my dad says wrapping his arms around my mom as they look down at Aly.

"She's really small." Elena says scooting towards the bed, I see Santana watching my eleven year old sister will an eagle eye to make sure she doesn't touch her.

"Of course she is, Brittany just pushed her out of her-"

"Christy, if you don't stop that line right there I'm going to take back the car I was going to give you for graduation." my dad threatens.

"Oh my, she has brown eyes like Sanny." Elena says reaching out to touch her.

"Elena, you might not want to touch her Santana might take off your arm if you do." Christy warns noticing Santana glaring at Elena.

"Baby, they just want to hold her after all she's the first granddaughter and their first niece." I whisper into Santana's ear moving so I'm leaning into Santana as we sit watching Aly wake up.

Aly wiggles around a bit just like Santana does in the morning when she's waking up, stretching out her little arms hands in fists she opens her eyes again blinking as she looks around.

"She wakes up just like you San." I whisper as I watch my parents and sisters coo over our daughter.

"What's her name?" my mom asks looking like she really wants to pick her up.

"Aly," I tell her smiling before leaning up and kissing Santana's jaw line.

"You can pick her up." Santana says to my mom causing her to smile as she leans down and scoops Aly into her arms.

"You just made here day, thank you San." I whisper kissing her cheek.

"They're our family; I guess I'm just going to have to get use to them holding our baby." Santana says squeezing me tightly.

I can't believe that San thinks of my parents and sisters as her family. I know that it takes a lot for her to trust people especially with me and now our daughter so I'm glad that she's not freaking out.

Two days later when we're released from the hospital San is freaking out about us possibly hurting our daughter.

"San, relax. We're going to be great moms." I whisper leaning into her as we watch Aly sleep in her crib.

"But what if something happens? I don't want to be the reason we lose her." she softly says gulping.

"Sanny, nothing bad is going to happen and if for some reason it does we'll take her to the doctor and get it fixed. This isn't the seventeen hundreds, don't worry so much." I calm say knowing full well how she gets sometimes.

"Are you sure I'm going to be a good mom?" she asks fiddling with her hands.

I don't know where all this sudden insecurities are coming from, but I'll do my best to help her get over them.

"You're a great mom already." I whisper in her ear.

She's really a great mom already and has nothing to worry about. Thus far she's been a great mom, making sure that Aly's okay and that no one bothers her when she's sleeping. It's not like she's going to turn out like her own parents, we both know that will never happen.

"What if I turn out like them?" she says so quietly that I almost miss it.

"Baby, you have me and our daughter plus with how stubborn you are you'd never turn out like them." I tell her honestly cause I know it's the truth.

"We're really a family now. I finally have my own family to protect." she says with a huge smile on her face.

That's the best thing I've ever heard, we are a family now and I'm so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with San raising our daughter.

**00000000000**

**Santana POV**

My parents hit me every time I misbehaved. I was also told when I got adopted that my dad did other things to me, but I don't remember. I spent the first four years of my life scared of what they would do to me if I so much as moved. Apparently I get my short temper and extremely mean side from living like that. The only really good memory I have of them is the last day I was with them. We went out to some cool guy's house and I got to ride in a police car.

I bounced around until a nice lady named Susan took me home with her. I tried really hard to be nice so she wouldn't kick me out, but everything about her was so loving and I hated that. I wanted my mom to be like her. She lead me into her house and I was about to blow up at her when a blonde girl about my age ran into her legs.

In that moment I knew that she was the single best thing in the world. Thankfully she decided to play with me, talking about things I didn't understand, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was spend time with her. As it turns out it was thanksgiving and we ate until we were stuffed. I was super glad that Brittany that's her beautiful name decided to plaster herself to me so I wouldn't feel left out.

Later that night Brittany and her mom were arguing about wither I should sleep with her or not. I told her I would and boy was I glad I did. She's the best thing ever and I hope I get to spend more time with her.

When I was adopted and had to move to California it was saddest day of my life. Saying goodbye to best friend and only person I truly care for was the hardest thing I ever had to do. We kept in touch over the years, but it was hard as both of us got other friends and our lives became busy.

"Santana what are doing?" Quinn my best friend asks as we sit on her bed looking at the computer.

"Facebook stalking," I tell her not wanting to jinx who I'm stalking.

"I can see that, but who? Cause if you ask me the only ones we should care about are the juniors and seniors on the cheerleading team." Quinn annoyingly says.

Honestly I question why I'm even friends with her. All she does is annoy the shit out of me sometimes.

"I'm looking for a friend who I haven't seen in a long time." I explain despite the fact I really don't want to.

Quinn looks at me like I'm a crazy person and I question it a bit too. I haven't heard from Brittany in a year and a half and I've been busy trying to be popular that I haven't really tried either. But now that high school has started and I'm on the cheerleading team I have an urge to find out how she is.

"Quinn can you stop staring at me it's weird." I say pausing as I think I've finally found her.

I click on her name and the first thing I see is that damn cat Lord Tubbington. He's still just as fat as he was seven years ago. I scroll down and see a picture of her. She's beautiful, with that long blonde hair, pale skin tone and innocent face. Though she does look more grown up now. Her body is perfect from what I can see. I need to see her, to tell her that she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She must be an athlete...

"Earth to Santana." Quinn says poking my shoulder.

"What!" I snap pissed that she brought me out of my Brittany haze.

"I asked you if you wanted to head to the school so we can go with the varsity team to their competition." Quinn says annoyance in her voice.

I'm about to say hell no, but then I see a new update on Brittany's wall.

"Sure let's go." I say yanking Quinn out and down to fine her mom.

It took us long enough to get to the competition that as soon as Mrs. Fabray drops us off I ditch Quinn to go find my Brittany. All these feelings that I've never had are starting to bubble up. I haven't even seen her yet and I know that I want to spend every moment possible with her.

I see her for the first time in seven long years from across the hallway and I freeze. She's...well I've never seen anyone or anything more beautiful or perfect than her. I can't even describe her beauty. So I take a deep breath and walk up to her tapping her on the shoulder.

"Santana?" she asks staring me up and down.

Her stares make me more confident that maybe she wants the same things that I do.

"I thought that was you Britt Britt." I say remembering her nickname.

"What are you doing here?" she asks a huge smile on her face.

I can tell that she's shocked to see me and yet she seems really happy to see me.

"Well I'm a cheerleader at my school and I saw on your Facebook that you would be here so I knew I couldn't blow this off." I tell her blushing as I look down trying not to look up.

She probably freaking out and will never want to see me again.

"Do you maybe want to do something after today's round?" she shyly asks.

My head snaps up just as she blushes and looks down. If only I could tell her how much I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I can't.

"I'd love to." I say smiling at her before blabbing out. "I can totally show you around if you want." I offer wanting to slap myself for word vomiting.

"I would love that." she says wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

I show her around and we have an amazing time. We exchange numbers and everything when I drop her off at her hotel room. I promise that I'll find a way to visit her every so often.

"George come talk some sense into your daughter!" Jenny shouts as George walks in.

"What are you doing now to bug your mom?" George asks pretending to mad.

"I want to spend every weekend and breaks in Lima with the grandparents." I say knowing he's a sucker when it comes to his parents.

"I think that's a wonderful idea don't you Jenny." George says smiling.

"No I don't think it's a good idea to let our fifteen year old daughter go unsupervised every weekend." Jenny sneers knowing she won't be listened to anyway.

"I think we need to get you your own apartment there so you have somewhere to go when the grandparents get to be too much." George suggests and I hug him tightly.

"Thanks,"

**000000000**

**Beginning of Senior Year**

After spending two years of trying to hide my feelings for Brittany because I was scared of George and Jenny kicking me out as they're homophobic I decided to ask her to be my girl. That was a year ago and I have to say it was the best decision I ever made.

"So what college do you want to go to?" Brittany asks drawing shapes in my abs.

"I'm thinking I would like to go to UCLA's film school, but it's really hard to get into so more likely I'll go to NYU." I tell her sighing as I know that if we don't end up going to school near each other then I just might die.

"That's good because I've gotten a letter from Juilliard and they want me to attend after I graduate." she says picking her head up from my chest.

"That's great baby," I tell her pulling her up into a searing kiss.

Right now I don't think I've ever been more proud in my life then I am of my Britt Britt.

"But you have to know that I'll go wherever you do." she says lying back on top of me.

"I don't care where I go so long as I have you." I softly say kissing the tip of her nose.

She falls asleep a few minutes later having had a grueling day of school, cheerleading and then three hours of dance. I love being like this holding her while she sleeps. I'll protect her until the day I die. This I know for sure. We are meant to be. All we have to do is to survive one more year and we'll be together forever.

"San stop thinking so much and sleep. This is my last week with you and I can't have you falling asleep on me." she says snuggling even deeper into me.

"Just promise me baby that no matter what we'll always be together." I quietly say.

"Nothing could ever take me away from you." she whispers kissing my cheek.

Everything between us was amazing until May when our acceptance letters start to arrive. I get one from NYU just like I thought, but much to my surprise I also get a letter from UCLA film school.

"Baby that's amazing," Brittany shouts jumping into my arms.

"It maybe, but we're still going to New York. You got into Juilliard and I'm not going to let you pass that up." I tell her wanting her to know that our plan is still the same.

"No," she says extracting herself from my arms.

"What?" I ask frowning.

I thought she'd be happy that our plans haven't changed. I know how much she wants to go to Juilliard and will be heartbroken if I stay in California.

"You have to go to the film school." she says.

"I know that's why I'm going to NYU." I tell her frowning wondering why she thinks I would do anything different.

"No you have to UCLA baby, that's the best school." she tells me.

"You can't leave me." I sob clinging onto her.

"I'm not going to leave you baby, I'm going to UCLA with you." she softly says.

"You can't give up Juilliard." I argue as she wraps her arms around me.

"Baby you can't give up on your dream. I can dance anywhere, but you can't get a better education in film anywhere else." she says kissing me.

I try to protest, but she cuts me off with a hard kiss.

"Don't try to argue with me San. I also got into UCLA so it's not that big of a deal. So we changed our plans, I'd rather you be happy because honestly my only dream is to be with you." she says kissing me again.

"You're the smartest person I know."

**0000000**

**Brittany's Graduation**

I told my adopted parents that I'm a lesbian and in love with my girlfriend Brittany. Needless to say they were beyond pissed that they had already sent in my first year tuition check and couldn't cancel it now. Honestly though I can care less what they think the only one that matters to me now is Brittany.

Watching Britt cross the stage to get her diploma I've never been more proud of anyone in my life. She did it; we're both high school grads and will never be separated again. I told her a week ago that I couldn't be here because I had to go to my adopted dad's mom funeral, but really I just want to surprise her. Once the ceremony is over I move towards the stage where she is seated.

"Santana!" she shouts jumping off the stage and into my arms giving me one hell of a kiss.

"Hey baby," I whisper spinning us around as I look deeply into her eyes.

"I missed you." she says into a kiss.

I deepen it until we're making out. Most of the time I would have stopped her by now as I hate PDA, but my girl just graduated so I'll give in this one time. It's not until several minutes that breathing becomes necessary and I pull back resting my forehead on hers.

"I'm sooo proud of you." I tell her still staring deeply into her eyes.

"Thanks," she whispers a blush creeping across her cheeks.

I love it when she blushes it's the cutest thing in the world.

"I hope you don't mind my spending the whole summer here with you." I say looking away.

The way she's looking at me I know that she's more than excited to have me here with her all summer. I told her about telling my adopted parents about us and that I'm no longer welcome in their house. She's over the moon with the fact that she doesn't have to keep our relationship from her parents anymore, but she was sad about the fact that I no longer have a home. I told her that she is my home and that her opinion is the only one that matters to me well also her parents cause they really are like the best people ever.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but what about all your stuff back in California?" she asks and I can see the gears in her head starting to spin.

"My friend Quinn is clearing out my room as we speak." I tell her and I pull her into me.

As soon as I told my adopted parents about my relationship with Brittany I ask Quinn to move all my stuff out. I haven't told her why, but I'm pretty sure she already knows that it has something to do with my girlfriend that she had guessed I have. The only one beside Britt that knows I'm a lesbian was Quinn, but she doesn't know who. Once we get to California I'll introduce them.

"I should go see my parents." she says still holding onto my waist as she looks over to her mom and sisters.

FUCK! Her parents I hadn't thought about them. They don't know that Britt and me are still talking to each other and friends let alone together. They're going to hate me and forbid me from ever seeing Brittany again. No I won't let that happen. No matter what I'm going to make sure that she's happy.

"What if they freak and force me to leave?" I softly ask knowing that I must look pretty pathetic.

"Then I'd tell them to fuck off. You're my everything San and nothing will ever change that." she tells me and my heart swells.

She's my everything and now that I think back I think I've been in love with her since the moment I laid eyes on her. It's good to hear that I'm her everything too. I feel like I can face anything now, wrapping my arm around her shoulders we walk towards her parents. This is the moment of truth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, long time no see." I shyly say squeezing her tightly to me.

"It's good to see you Santana." Susan says.

The look on Susan's face is pure shock. It doesn't hit me until then that she saw us kissing. Well at least she didn't rip us apart that's something. What's worse though is that Pete decides to show up right then and I can't read the look on his face. I know that this is going to turn out bad.

"So Brittbear this is the reason you turned down Juilliard and decided to go to UCLA." Pete says grabbing us both in a bear hug.

His reaction shocks me, I thought he was going to kill me or something for being the reason Britt Britt turned down Juilliard. I pull her back into my side. I need her to be next to me to reassure me that this is real and they aren't pissed about us being together. That they're not going to try and take her from me. I'm just really glad that they seem cool with us cause I couldn't live with myself if I were the reason she lost her family.

"Yes daddy, Santana and I are dating. We decided to two years ago, but couldn't tell anyone or Santana's adopted parents would have kicked her out. And she got into UCLA's film school." she tells them and I honestly can't be more proud.

The way she says I got into UCLA's film school makes my heart swell with love even more. I know that she's giving up her dream of going to Juilliard for me, but I can't lie and say I'm not glad that she agreed to go to UCLA. There's no way I could have gotten in without her. She's my inspiration even during those years were we were hardly speaking to each other. I just hope that they know that I tried my hardest to still go to New York, but she won't let me.

She squeezes my arm tightly and I look over at her. She's my whole world and the only reason that I didn't fall in with the wrong crowd. I would totally marry her today if I didn't think it is too soon. I want to do right by her so I'll wait until after we graduate from college and have steady jobs to ask her, but mark my word I will ask her.

"Well then when you both leave for school I'll expect you both back for thanksgiving, Christmas and summer breaks." her mom says and she hugs her while I smile watching them interact.

**000000000 **

**Sophomore Year College**

"Baby, my teacher is making us go to a dance concert tonight so we're going to have to postpone our date till tomorrow night." Brittany says kissing my cheek.

"Okay baby, have fun." I tell her tugging her coat tightly around her. "If I'm not awake when you come home wake me up so I know you made it back safe and sound."

I watch as she leaves getting an uneasy feeling in my gut.

"Love you babe," she says walking out the door.

Normally I would go with her, but I have to finish up producing a short film for one of my classes that's worth half my grade. I hate not going with her especially since this one creepy guy in her modern dance class keeps hitting on her. Every time we try to go out dancing together he's there trying to get up on her.

I may have punched him a few weeks back and since then we haven't heard anything from him. Thankfully though she promised to hang out with her gay best friend Archer who I know will protect her. With that in mind I get a lot of work done knowing she's well protected even with me not there.

When my cell rings I think that Susan's calling again to make sure that we're still coming back over spring break.

'Hello,'

'Um Santana, I lost her.'

That's all I hear Archer say before I'm out the door and racing to the club I know they went to after the concert. All I can think of is every bad thing that can possibly happen to my Britt Britt. I swear it is the longest drive of my life and when I finally reach the club I jump out of my truck.

"Santana I'm so sorry one moment she was next to be the next she was gone and I couldn't find her anywhere." Archer says as he rushes to my side.

"I don't care I just need to find her." I tell him frantically as I start looking around the club trusting that he searched all throughout the inside.

"I'll search inside again; I'll call if I find her." Archer says and I know he's just as concerned as I am.

"Thanks," I say before turning the corner.

I'm freaking out. What if something horrible happens to her. I'll never be able to forgive myself. That's when I hear the pleas of my baby.

"Colin, leave me alone." Brittany says as I rush towards her beautiful voice.

"But you're so pretty, I'm sure if you tried some dick you'd like it better than pussy anyway." Colin sneers and I double my speed.

"Colin you need to stop following me. I know that you were following me yesterday and last week. If you don't stop I'm calling the cops and telling San." Brittany says and I'm so proud that she's taking care of this herself.

"I'm not scared of that bitch." Colin sneers and I can only imagine what his face looks like.

"Please leave me alone." Brittany whimpers.

"Do we have a problem here?" I growl stalking up to Brittany and wrapping my arms tightly around her waist.

"Sanny," she whispers wrapping her arms tightly around my waist as she buries herself into me.

Whenever she does this I know that she's scared and it makes my blood boil knowing that this asshole is scaring my Britt Britt. I would hurt him, but I don't want to let go so he's really lucky.

"I'll ask you again; do we have a problem here?" I growl pulling Britt behind me.

"We won't if you leave me to talk to this very pretty girl." Colin says trying to look around me.

"Look fucker that very pretty girl is my girlfriend and I'll kill you if you so much as lay a finger on her." I growl glaring at him.

My body is literally vibrating from the rage I'm trying to hold in. No one tries to make a move on my girl and lives.

"Sanny calm down," she whispers wrapping her arms around me from behind.

I feel much of my rage melt away, but I continue to glare at him until he finally leaves.

"I don't like him." I grumble allowing her to pull me towards our car.

"I don't either, but he keeps following me everywhere." she softly says wrapping my arms around her.

I feel much better with her in my arms, but I still want to harm him. The fact that he had my world all alone and could have hurt her angers me beyond belief.

"Britt we should go to the police and get a restraining order against him. He's stalking you and that's illegal." I softly say as we get into the car.

"I don't like the police, they we're mean to you." she whispers leaning across the console to put her head on my shoulder.

It true the police arrested me our freshman year cause I fit the description of a drug dealer they were after. I spent two days in a holding cell while Britt frantically tried to get me out. I was finally released when Pete came down shouting about suing the department for falsely arresting me and tarnishing my good name. Pete's a really good defense lawyer and boy was glad to see him. I shouldn't have been shocked that Britt called her dad and that he actually came to my rescue. Pete's always like how happy I make Britt Britt and I think is really happy that I'm here to look after her.

"They won't arrest me this time, your dad did a number on them remember." I whisper hoping that maybe she'll agree with me.

"Maybe, but can we just go home right now. I just want to cuddle with you." she says looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but tomorrow after class we deal with this." I agree as we pull into our parking spot.

It's been a few weeks since the incident at the club and she got a restraining order against Colin. I was pissed when the cops dismissed me and told me that I had to leave the room because I wasn't family. Lately that's happened several times when I've tried to do something for Britt I can't the info because I'm not family.

So lately I've been thinking that we should get married now rather than wait. It kills me to know that if anything were to happen to Britt that I wouldn't be called because I'm not family. That's how I ended up a nervous wreck waiting for her at her favorite park near the pond.

"Santana you know I love surprises, but you don't have to freeze yourself to death." she says walking over towards me.

"I just know that you love the park and you deserve this after everything that has happened the last few months." I tell her giving her a huge kiss before looping my arm around her and leading her over to the panic area I have set up.

I feed her some parts of the sandwiches I made as she snuggles into me a cute little smile on her face. She's happily watching the ducks swim around which gives me some time to gather my nerves and just ask her.

"Britt, you know I love you more than anything right?" I ask causing her to turn to look at me.

"I know," she softly says staring at me.

"Well, all this shit we've been through the last few months has made me realize that I don't want to spend another day without knowing that no matter what we'll always be together." I nervously say as she just continues to look at me.

Sure I planned on wooing her more and trying to make it more romantic, but hey when you feel it you feel it.

"I know I said I wouldn't do this until after we graduated, but I don't want to be left out of your life if anything were to happen to you because I'm only your girlfriend. So Brittany S. Pierce will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I ask pulling out a simple silver band with a small diamond inset.

"Baby," she whispers tears falling from her face as she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply.

"So is that a yes?" I ask when she finally pulls back.

"Yes, San I'll marry you." she whispers holding her left hand out and I put the ring on her finger.

**000000000**

**Brittany Giving Birth**

When Britt went into labor I would like to say that I was calm, cool and collected, but I wasn't. If I'm honest I was a mess. I ran out the house with everything we would need. Starting the SUV cause I want my woman and baby to have the biggest safest car possible, I drove out of our neighborhood only to get an angry call from Susan yelling at me about leaving my in labor wife at home. So I speed back to get the two most important people in the world to me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I whimper as I skid to halt in front of her.

"Stop stressing so much San; let's just calmly go to the hospital. Oh I'm sorry about my mom, but she called." she says curling into my side.

"Its fine, I kind of deserved that for leaving you." I tell her helping her into the passenger seat.

I drive at a control fast speed to please both of us. Britt didn't want me to drive too fast and possibly kill us, but I don't want her to have to give birth in the car. Okay so maybe I'm a little freaked out right now, but so would anyone who is about to watch their partner give birth to their first child.

Once we reached the hospital, Britt is still calm and I'm still a mess. I'm really glad that we get our own room and don't have to share with some wacko who I would want to kill after a few minutes. It doesn't take long for her to be ready to push, thankfully. For the most part I'm really lost. I want to punch someone to take away the pain that I see on her face, but I know that there is nothing I can do. Though when the doctor looks down to see how dilated she is I nearly lost it cause no one, but me should be looking down there.

"Okay Ms. Pierce," a nurse says.

"It's…Mrs. Pierce," she breathlessly says looking up at me lovingly.

"Mrs. Pierce, you're ready, start pushing." the nurse says.

I take my place next to her holding out my hand for her to squeeze the fuck out of it. I think that I'll probably end up with a broken hand, but anything is worth it to see my baby born. An hour after the start of the pushing, I'm pretty sure that at least one of my fingers is broken and our baby is almost here. She told me to shut up a while back and I did cause honestly she's downright scary right now.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCHING!" she yells just as the baby comes out.

"You have a baby girl." the doctor says letting me cut the umbilical cord.

They check her over before handing her over to Britt and leaving. We both just look down at our daughter, our beautiful little baby girl. She looks just like Britt and I couldn't be more happy though she does have brown eyes just like me.

"I love the both of you so much." I whisper sitting down next to them allowing her to curl into me as I look down at them, the two most important people in my world.

"Aly, loves her mami." she softly says running a finger down her cheek.

That's right we decided that if we had a daughter that we'd name her Aly cause Britt's always liked the name and I'm not about to deny my wife anything she wants.

"I love Aly and her mama." I tell her giving her a gentle kissing on the forehead.

I try to stand up, but she won't let me instead she makes me lay down so she can curl up into me. Really I thought she'd be more comfortable in the bed by herself, but maybe I'm wrong after all she's always waiting up for me when I come home from a long day of shooting.

"You're parents and sisters will be coming soon." I whisper after looking at my phone and pull her tighter to me.

"How do you know?" she asks before looking down at our daughter who's somehow managed to squeeze herself between us she's totally my daughter.

"Elena just texted me." I whisper kissing the back of neck.

"I hope they don't stay long I'm exhausted." she yawns curling even more into me.

"I won't let them." I promise her and I'll be damned if they stay to long and tire her out.

I can't believe how amazing this year has been thus far. First I finished shooting my first big break a movie called A Day in the Life of a Normal High School Student then she tells me that we're going to have baby and now to top it all off our baby is a girl. I just hope that Britt will be much better by the end of the week so we can go to the premier of my first movie. If not I guess my producers and the rest of the cast and crew can get along without me. There's no way that I'm going to leave my girls so soon they need me to take care of them. Okay maybe it's more like I wouldn't be able to focus on anything if I leave them, but I like to try and keep face around everyone cause the family just came in.

"Oh sweeties where is she?" Susan says looking about wildly.

"She's sleeping," I whisper glaring as Pete and her sisters come in really noisy.

Really I know that they're family and I should be understanding that they're just really excited to see our daughter too, but it makes me nervous. So when Britt moves to allow them to see our little Aly I watch them to make sure they don't accidently hurt her in anyway. I know that she's probably watching me giving me one of her I love you, but you need to calm down smiles.

"She looks just like you Brittbear." Pete says as he wraps his arms around Susan holding her tightly to him as they look down at our daughter.

I trust that her parents aren't going to hurt our daughter, but her sisters I'm not sure about. Neither one of them have ever really been around any babies so it scares me that they're so close to Aly.

"She's really small." Elena says moving towards the bed and I tense as she leans in looking like she wants to pick her up.

"Of course she is, Brittany just pushed her out of her-"

"Christy, if you don't stop that line right there I'm going to take back the car I was going to give you for graduation." Pete threatens surprising me as he's never been one to threaten people.

Though I'm really glad that they're all focused now on not letting Christy tell Elena about child birth instead of touching our daughter. Britt turns to face me and lightly kisses my lips before turning back around. All I can do is smile like an idiot cause when she does things like that she's letting me know that I've done well. I don't know what I did right, but I did something right and that makes me happy that I made her proud and happy.

"Oh my, she has brown eyes like Sanny." Elena says reaching out to touch Aly.

Britt and Christy both notice that I look like I'm about to tackle her to stop her from touching our daughter.

"Elena, you might not want to touch her Santana might take off your arm if you do." Christy warns Elena which makes me smile.

That's right remove your grubby little hands away from my baby girl.

"Baby, they just want to hold her after all she's the first granddaughter and their first niece." she whispers into my ear.

I smile as she leans into me. Aly is starting to wake up and I can already tell that she's my daughter. I only know this because Britt's always telling me how cute I look wiggling around on the bed as I start to wake up. Though I do have to say that the way Aly's scrunching up her face it's just like Britt.

"She wakes up just like you San." she whispers watching over our daughter.

Susan looks like she's itching to pick up Aly and I kind of feel bad for not letting them pick her up. Even though I know that they won't hurt her, I'm still having difficulties with knowing that I won't be able to protect her from everything now.

"What's her name?" Susan asks.

"Aly," Britt tells her leaning up to kiss my jaw line.

"You can pick her up." I tell Susan who smiles so big that I can't help, but smile as well when Susan leans down and scoops up Aly securely in her arms.

I feel Britt snuggle even more into me if that's even possible.

"You just made her day, thank you San." she whispers into a kissing.

"They're our family; I guess I'm just going to have to get use to them holding our baby." I sigh smiling down at her.

I finally have my very own family.

**00000000000**

**Aly's First Birthday**

Britt says that I went overboard with Aly's whole birthday, but I don't think so. My daughter is only going to have the best of the best.

"Santana!" she shouts and I run downstairs to see what's wrong.

"Yes baby," I says sliding down next to her and Aly who is sitting on her lap.

"I just wanted you hear to help chose what Aly should wear." she says kissing me cheek.

"How about she wears this lovely dress your mom got her." I tell her smiling at the huge smile on her face.

"Mom will be very happy to see that we choose that for her." she says kissing me deeply.

"Baby," I say pushing her away slightly. "Not in front of Aly."

"She's not going to notice plus it was just a kiss." she tries to tell me.

"Maybe, but that kiss was going to lead to way more than just kissing." I tell her giving her a light kiss on the lips.

We get our darling daughter all dolled up and ready for a long day of fun. Britt has let me plan the whole day myself because until I had started hanging out with Brittany in high school I had never had a really birthday. She feels bad that when I was a kid and birthdays were really important according to her I hadn't had one so despite the fact that she thinks I'm going to spoil our daughter.

"I think we should head to the park first." I tell her helping her up.

"Here you carry our birthday girl." she softly says kissing my cheek as she hands Aly to me.

Normally we would drive to the park, but today being Aly's birthday we're walking. I want to enjoy the whole day and driving would literally ruin the day if I start yelling at someone.

"So after the park where are we going?" she asks looping her arm through mine as I push Aly's stroller.

"I thought we'd met your parents and sisters at Red Robin for lunch before we head home to celebrate with them and our friends." I whisper hoping that she'll approve of my plan.

"That sounds amazing." she whispers looking down at Aly whose looking around.

As we walk towards the park I can't help, but think about how much my life has changed since I met Brittany. When I was a kid I never dreamed that I could be happy. As I got older I accepted that I might never find the very pretty blonde that I was ripped away from. After finding Brittany again everything I ever wanted changed. Suddenly the only thing that mattered to me is Britt, all I want to do is make her happy. It's still hard to believe that she agreed to be my girlfriend, changed her college plans for me, married me and agreed to have a child with me, but I'm glad that for whatever reason she did.

"You're amazing," she whispers kissing my cheek.

"I love you more than I could ever say."


End file.
